


Am I writing sins or tragedies

by RosePeddle



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, brallon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePeddle/pseuds/RosePeddle
Summary: Is there such thing as true love... or are we always destined for the same fate?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i am copying this work off of my Quotev account (i have this book written out a little bit on there) and I will try to remember to update this story on here so if updates are spastic it's because i either write multiple chapters on Quotev and then copy them here or i just forget and then i copy over all the chapters on here.... anyways on with the story, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also i know Dallon and Breezy have children but this is my story and im going to pretend like they do not cause it is easier for me

Hi. For those of you who don't already know, I'm Brendon Urie from Panic! At The Disco. I have a wife named Sarah and I love her to death... or do I. You see I don't believe in true love. I feel we are all destined for the same fate "We love someone, we get into a relationship with that person, than it all ends in heart break" well that's how it goes for me anyways. Honestly when I married Sarah I felt like we were friends that were promising to be friends forever, and lately I feel she's been distancing herself from me. I've been talking to my friend Dallon Weekes about it and he told me to consult her about it... but we all know I'm never going to do that. I hope one day I'll figure out what I'm feeling... I hope one day I'll be the happiest I can be. But until then, I'm going to focus on my music and try to forget about how Sarah is distancing herself from me.   
You know, now that I think about it more Dallon is a really great friend, he's been there for me so many times I can't even count. I feel like I can trust him with anything. He's just so sweet and... i don't know... perfect. Whoa... wait back up. Did I just call my BEST FRIEND perfect?!?! No no no no I couldn't have and even if I did I meant it in a friend way... did I mean it in just a friend way? God i don't know anymore... Now I'm even more confused... I need help. If I fall for my best friend than it would be wrong. Not only because we are friends but we are both married! Fucking feelings. I hate them so much... I wish there was a way for me to escape my mind sometimes.

~An hour later~  
(D= Dallon B=Brendon)   
My phone rings and I answer it.  
D: "Hey Beebo what's up"  
B; "Oh god not you too"  
D:"What do you mean?"  
B: "EVERYONE on the internet calls me beebo... I dont need you calling me that too"  
D:"aww but Brendon"  
B:"There's so many other things you can call me"  
D:" You're right... I'm just gonna call you Brenny"  
B: "Fine, so what's up"  
D:"Nothing much, just wanted to check in on you and Sarah"  
B:"Nothing new here Dal"  
D:"Interesting"  
B:"how are things with you and Breezy"  
D:"Not so good, we had a major argument, I found out she was cheating on me"  
B:"wow, I'm so sorry bud"  
D:"eh it was bound to happen anyways"  
B:"What do you mean?"  
D:"well that's just how all my relationships go, i meet someone i fall in love and then they cheat on me... it's kind of inevitable"  
B:"Wow, I'm so sorry Dals, I wish you were here so I could give you a hug"  
D:"well that's the thing Breezy and I are getting a divorce and she's kicking me out and I kind of need a place to stay, mind if I stay with you and Sarah until I can get my own place"  
B:"Of course Dals! I'd love to have you over, and you can stay as long as you like"  
D:"thank you so much Brenny, I'll talk to you soon"  
B:" Ok Dals, bye"  
D: "Bye" Dallon hung up the phone.  
I then go and think about what just happened... god what was I thinking.


	2. Moving out and Moving In

Today is the day Dallon is moving in. Im not only excited, but I'm also nervous. Why the fuck would I be nervous that my best friend is moving in? Ugh, I wish I didn't have emotions. Sometimes they make things so complicated. I hear a knock on the door. My heart raced, it was Dallon. "Come in" I shouted so he could hear through the door, suddenly the front door opens and I'm tackled into a hug. "Brenny!" Dallon calls out."Dals! How are you?"  
"I'm good, how are you?"  
"I'm good, do you need help with your stuff?"  
"yeah... actually, some of it's still at Breezy's house, mind helping me with it?"  
"I don't mind Dals, I'd do anything for you"  
"Thank's Brenny bear"  
"Anytime Dals"  
I walk with Dallon out to his car. Something felt right about being by Dallon's side. We got in his car and drove to what is now just Breezy's house. It was a silent ride, but I didn't mind it. We arrive at Breezy's house and there was very little of Dallon's stuff left, the house looked...empty. I helped Dallon grab the last of his stuff and before we can leave Breezy runs down the stairs and says "ugh it's Dallon's gay friend"   
"Excuse me, I'm not gay" I retort.   
"sure you're not, I mean just look at the way you dress and your hair... it's all so gay."  
"Thank's Breezy" I sigh.  
"Anytime"   
"Hey Breezy, be nice to Brenny, he's a good guy"   
"Oh shut up Dallon"  
"no I will not"  
"Just get out of my house Dallon"  
"Fine" Dallon says as he walks out the door, I walk out behind him and before I close the door I flip off Breezy causing her to scoff. The ride back to my house was silent but I don't care. When we got to my house I found Sarah was home early from work. 'Shit' I thought to myself, I forgot to tell her Dallon was moving in. I quickly ran into the house to find a very confused Sarah.   
"Hey babe"  
"Bren... is there any reason there are boxes in the living room"  
"yeah... Dallon's moving in for a little bit, his wife and him are getting a divorce and she kicked him out and he needed a place to stay, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner"  
"It's ok Bren, he's welcome here anytime."  
Dallon then walks in the door and puts down some more things.  
"Hello Dallon"  
"Hi Sarah, how are you"  
"I'm good, how about you"  
"I'm good, thanks"  
"I'm sorry to hear about you and Breezy"  
"Oh it's ok... it was bound to happen anyway... long story"  
"oh ok, please make yourself at home"  
"Thank you Sarah"  
Sarah nods and walks into the other room. Boy is this going to be interesting having two people I like in the same house as me.


	3. Sins? Tragedies? Confusion!

I was helping Dallon set up his room, Sarah went out for a while, she said she'd be back in an hour. Everything was normal.... except for my feelings. I wanted Dallon in the worst way, but Sarah.... she's so perfect, well she was, is? Im so confused at this point. Dallon was tuned facing the wall trying to put something on the wall, I walk over to help him, Im standing so close, our hands on top of each other, we finally hand the picture, it was of the first concert we played together, I smiled. Dallon turned around, we were inches apart. He smiled looking into my eyes, it was the perfect moment. He leaned in,  slowly closing the gap between us.... did he want this as much as i did. I dont know. In moments our lips connected and I smiled, I could tell Dallon was smiling too. I heard a car outside and knew it was Sarah's. I whisper to Dallon "We keep this between us... I love you Dal." Dallon's face lit up, "I love you too Brenny bear," he whispered in return. I quickly go to the other side of the room so nothing was suspicious. Sarah walked up to the room and smiled at us.   
Sarah's Pov (A/N: I know surprising... but you'll see why, other than that it will all be in Brendon's Pov) 

~Earlier that day~ 

"Goodbye Brendon, I'll see you in a few hours" I said as I walked through the door to our house. I was going to visit my lover Breezy. Brendon doesnt know Ive been having a casual affair with her but who cares, Brendon is always wrapped up in work and never has time for me anyways. And now she's gotten rid of the slut Dallon, I have to get rid of Brendon. That'll be easy he's easier to break than a wine bottle getting run over by a steam train. I go and have my normal visit with Breezy and I head "home". Brendon and Dallon are working on Dallon's room. I go to the room and smile at them, I then look at Brendon and say "Brendon, can I talk to you in private for a moment" little does he know Im about to make his life miserable. >:) 

Brendon's Pov

I follow Sarah into the other room. She closes the door behind us and says "We're over Brendon, I don't want to be with you... I've moved on and behind your back I've been having a casual affair." I look at her in shock. How could she... I thought she loved me... well that would explain the distancing... I dont react. It takes me a moment before I say "Goodbye Sarah, our marriage was fun while it lasted." she gave me a shocked look but soon smirked and turned to walk away "I will be gone tomorrow" she says as she leaves the room. Well that was an interesting encounter. But I knew it would happen eventually. Now to go tell Dallon the amazing yet tragic news. Was this what I wanted all along, to be with Dallon and not Sarah... did I want my marriage to end.... did I even like Sarah in the first place?


	4. The confusion sets in... Oh and I tell Dallon about Me and Sarah

"Dals guess what" I said, my voice with very little emotion in it.  
"Yes Bren, is everything alright?"  
"Well Idk, you see Dals, Sarah just told me she was cheating on me and that she wanted to break up with me and I just kind of responded by saying good bye and that our marriage was fun while it lasted"

"Oh Bren I'm so sorry, c'mere" I walk over to him and he hugs me tightly. I enjoyed the embrace but it felt like salt in an open wound.... why, is it because it reminds me of Sarah.... I mean should I feel sad, full of rage.. or should I be happy that the person who I thought I loved but I guess I never really did love is gone and the one that I 'love' or that I think I love is now here for me.... I dont know anymore. Emotions.... so stupid... you know something happened like this a while ago, except it was with Ryan Ross.... I thought i loved him and I thought he loved me.. I gave him everything and he gave me so little.... Why must the people we love be the ones who hurt us the most. I sigh. Dallon led me over to the bed (to lay down, get your filthy fangirl/boy minds out of the gutter XD) and he lays down with me and we cuddle. God I hope tomorrow is better.

~time skip to the next morning~   
I woke up to Dallon curled up next to me. God he was so cute when he was sleeping. Sarah must have just started to pack and leave cause i heard a terrible crash in the other room, apparently Sarah knocked over the lamp in the other room, it didn't break... I hope. Dallon shifted and woke up, he looked a bit confused at first but soon relaxed when he realized who was laying next to him and where he was. "Morning Brenny bear" he said sweetly, his voice a bit raspy from just waking up. "Morning my little ray of sunshine" I say and he smiles brightly, his smile is so amazing. "How are you feeling today bren?"  
"Im good, how are you?"

"Im good, i was a little confused when i first woke up but now im good"  
I smile, "im glad you're doing good... Sarah is now in the process of moving out, I haven't seen her today but i sure have heard her"  
"What do you mean you have heard her?"  
"Oh she knocked over the same lamp that she knocks over almost every day that's how i know she's up and leaving"   
"Oh, ok" He sits up, "I'm hungry"  
"What would you like to eat Dals?"  
"food"   
I giggle "let's go downstairs and i'll make you some pancakes"

"OOH PANCAKES" he practically jumps up and runs down the stairs, I follow him and when we reach the bottom of the stairs, both of our hearts sank at the sight, it was Sarah and Breezy and the were kissing, not like french kissing, just a short sweet kiss as if Sarah had done something and Breezy wanted to make her feel better. I felt so hurt, a lot of emotions filled my body, Dallon hugged me tightly, he probably felt the same thing I felt. I whisper to him "How about we go get changed and we go out to eat, and have a day out so we can hopefully avoid that, and Sarah said she'd be moved out by today anyways so it's just a matter of time before she is gone forever"  
Dallon just nodded and we headed upstairs. We quickly got dressed and I grabbed my keys, I didn't say good bye to Sarah and it felt weird, Dallon and I drove to the diner down the street and there was going to be where we had out first 'date'.


	5. heart breaks and first dates

I walked into the diner holding Dallon's hand, I felt overjoyed to have him by my side, i know he's not mine technically but, I do love him. "Hey Bren?" 

"Yes dals?"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too dals," I swear he smiled brighter than ive ever seen him smile, my heart skipped a beat, Me and Dallon.... Perfect? Maybe, in love, well I am, I cant tell you about Dallon.... we used to say I love you all the time and it not mean anything but two friends saying I love you for the heck of it, now when i say it... I actually mean it. This may not be a first date, but to me it sure feels like it.  
Soon the waitress came over and took our order and walked away, I looked at Dallon, he's so perfect... I love him so much and he needs to know... here goes nothing "hey D-dals?!"  
"Yes bren?"  
"can I tell you something?"  
"Of course"  
"i really love you"

"I love you too buddy"  
"no Dals I really love you like not just as a friend but as more than a friend"  
"Brendon... I.." Dallon was interrupted by the waitress coming over and placing our food in front of us. We thank her and she walks away, Dallon looks back at me "Brendon Boyd Urie I love you so much, you are a great friend and just an all around amazing person" I smile at Dallon, really taking in his words.  
"Brendon I know that we just broke up with our wives... but can we consider this a date?"  
"Yes, I would love to call this a date dals" I smile brightly, the brightest i have in a long while.  
"god Bren I love your smile" Dallon says and i blush, "thank you" I reply. We ate and payed for our food, it took a little convincing but Dals let me pay... well sort of, I was aloud to pay the tip but at least i dont feel so bad. We decide to take a walk through the park not wanting to accidentally run into Sarah and Breezy 'cause we both dont need that right now. I hold Dal's hand and he holds mine and we just walk through the park, it was a lovely little walk through the park it was mostly to just clear our minds with everything that was going on lately. This moment inspired me to write a song so i pull out my phone and i write down a note, Dallon gave me a questioning look and i just gave him a look that said 'you know what im doing' and he giggles figuring out exactly what i was doing. Ryan and i would write songs about each other, and then i found out that when he used code names he didnt mean me and him he meant he and his other boyfriend. Well this time im writing about my one and only love, sure i wrote sarah smiles about sarah and me and i also wrote "Pisces rising" and "Aries rising" in LA Devotee because she is a Pisces and im an Aries but that's besides the point. I love Dallon and he loves me, and i couldn't be happier... well he technically isnt 100% mine just yet but with the way things have been going today im pretty sure that Dals and I will soon be together forever.


	6. Thoughts and feelings (Dallon's Pov)

Brendon Boyd Urie, just the mere mention of his name sends shivers down my spine, he is the reason my worries fade away, he is the reason i breathe, the reason i am who i am today. I love this man and I hope this man loves me, we head to the diner and we get seated. When we are seated i can't help but look at the handsome man sitting across from me, honestly im kind of glad Breezy and sarah are together, now i can have Brendon all to myself and not just those nights where im 'drunk' and brendon is drunk on tour... i bet he doesnt remember but i do, i remember those nights and i wish he could to i really do, i wonder if he does, it doesnt matter i'll make sure that one day he will remember it, well it will be a lot easier now that Sarah and Breezy are out of the picture, we order our food and drinks and the waitress leaves, i get snapped out of my thoughts by bren saying "hey D-dals?!" I instantly worry about him

"Yes bren?" I ask him  
"can I tell you something?"  
"Of course"   
"i really love you" Wait did he just... well he could have meant it as a friend so i reply with "I love you too buddy" but to my surprise he replies with   
"no Dals I really love you like not just as a friend but as more than a friend" I can't believe it Brendon loves me and not just as a friend but as more than a friend i have to tell him how i feel  
"Brendon... I.." i was interrupted by the waitress coming over and placing our food in front of us. We thank her and she walks away, I look over at Brendon... 'dont be too sappy Dallon' I think to myself before saying "Brendon Boyd Urie I love you so much, you are a great friend and just an all around amazing person" i cant believe that i just told that to him... and what came out of my mouth next was something i NEVER thought i'd say  
"Brendon I know that we just broke up with our wives... but can we consider this a date?"   
"Yes, I would love to call this a date dals" he smiles the brightest ive ever seen him smile... i cant help myself from smiling either  
"god Bren I love your smile" I say and he blushes a cute shade of pink, he looked really cute that way, he thanked me and we finished our breakfast, after we finish we 'argue' for a little bit about who will pay... I won, but he paid the tip we soon find ourselves at the park, we were holding hands and looking at the sky, well brendon was, i was looking at brendon, he is the most beautiful human in the world and i want to call him mine forever, but that would all be too soon he pulls out his phone and writes something down, he usually does that when he's planning on writing a song. Anyways after that brendon and i just sat on a bench in the park just admiring the world around us, i couldnt hold back my feelings much longer, I turn brendon's head to face me and i kiss him... i kiss him passionately and i could tell he was kissing back, our lips moved in sync and i never wanted the moment to end, I love this man so much and his lips against mine was the only thing i needed to mend my broken heart. Soon the moment ended because well we had to breathe, we just looked at each other, this is one of the only kisses he can remember (considering we kissed last night) i needed to know if he remembers those nights when we were on tour i need to know so i ask "Brendon, do you remember on one of the first nights of tour after the concert we got a bit drunk"

"yeah"  
"do you remember what happened after we got drunk"   
He turns red im assuming he remembers "Yes Dallon i do remember, and it was one of the best nights of my life, I also remember one other time in the middle of tour when we spent the night together"  
"it was every time we had a hotel room together, never when we were on the bus cause im not sure how the guys would appreciate that"  
"wait you mean we did it more than twice"   
"yeah"  
Brendon turned red and buried his face in my shoulder.   
"are you ok Bren?"  
"yeah im fine im just embarrassed that we had sex more than twice and i can only remember the 2 times... Im sorry dals"  
"no Bren dont be sorry we were drunk and i wasnt expecting you to remember any of the nights because you were wasted a lot those nights, you really like beer that's one thing i learned, I also learned you have a nice ass" I wink at him and he giggles i could really get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i know this one is short but leave me alone i was extremely tired when i wrote this and i wanted to get a chapter out XD

"no Bren dont be sorry we were drunk and i wasnt expecting you to remember any of the nights because you were wasted a lot those nights, you really like beer that's one thing i learned, I also learned you have a nice ass" Dallon says as he winks at me, i giggle. I take his hand and we walk home. When we got there we saw that Sarah and Breezy had left, there was a note on the table, it as from Sarah. It read: "This is gospel, we both are fallen ones who were trapped in a fate neither of us really wanted, you now have the one you longed for while you were with me and i have the woman ive wanted my whole life, Thank you for putting up with me for 8 years. I know i was a handful and you were always busy with your music, i could never have helped you, I know i inspired you to write beautiful songs but i feel like most of the time i dragged you down, you now have someone who is just as passionate for music and someone who is as handsome as you to help you with music and someone who can always be there for you unlike i was, I love you Brendon, and i mean that in the friend way, I will always be here for you if you need me, and Breezy too, im sorry i was a waste of time... I'll talk to you later, ~Sarah" I look at the note in confusion... Sarah never acted like that but i appreciated the gesture, I guess Breezy wrote one for Dallon too


	8. Dallon's Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the song i used can be found here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13GD78Bmo8s if you haven't heard it i highly recommend it... all rights go to Elton John for this awesome song

Dallon had gone out shopping, I sat home and i worked on his song,  

"If I was a sculptor but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song  
And this one's for you" 

yeah i like that, i thought to myself, I think i finally finished writing the song too... perfect timing cause my handsome man walked through the doors, he put the groceries down and i gave him a big hug, we spent a little bit of time putting the groceries away. I was finally ready to sing Dallon His song.

"hey uh... Dals.."

"Yes Brenny bear?"

"I have a surprise for you"

"Oh? What is it?"

"come to the living room with me"

"Ok" i walked to the living room and sat at the piano I played a little bit of an introduction before i began to sing 

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I  
Don't have much money but boy, if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song  
And this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked up the moss  
Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting  
But these things, I do  
You see, I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world" 

I played a few chords as an outro type thing and i looked over at a teary eyed Dallon.

"oh my god Bren... that was.... beautiful... how long did it take you to write this?!"  
"like a day, basically this is what i was writing earlier when we came home from our date and again while you were at the store"  
"Brendon, you realize that was like 4 hours, we got home at 11, you worked on it for 2 hours, you took a half hour break, and then i went away for 2 hours and it's 4:30 now so you wrote that in 4 hours... that's amazing!" he said as he hugged me tightly.

"i guess i did, but have such an amazing inspiration so writing songs comes so much easier" i say and he blushes.

"bren you really didnt have to do that"

"But I did Dally"

"I love you so so so so so so so so much"

"I love you too so much" I have never seen dallon so happy in my life, and writing a song in 4 hours is easy when im writing it for dallon... tell me to write it for any other reason and you'd need to give me a few more hours than that.... and by hours i mean days.


	9. My song? (dallon's Pov)

I go out for a few ours to go grocery shopping, we didn't really need anything but Bren told me to go shopping for a bit and i cant argue with my handsome little man. I went and bought random things, i look at the time only to see i'd been out for like 2 hours 'welp i should head home' i think to myself  before checking out, I head back home after i pay and i walk in to my cute bren playing piano, it seemed he had just finished whatever he was doing, i put the groceries in the kitchen and Bren helps me put them away. after a few minutes of putting away groceries and me mostly staring at bren's butt while he puts stuff in the cupboards and bottom cabinets i get pulled out of my thoughts by Bren's sweet voice 

"hey uh... Dals.." he says... did he catch me staring at his butt?! i hope not.

"Yes Brenny bear?" I ask him

"I have a surprise for you"

"Oh? What is it?"

"come to the living room with me"

"Ok" I follow him into the living room where he sits down at the piano and plays a few chords as what seemed to be an intro before singing 

"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide, I  
Don't have much money but boy, if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show  
Oh, I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song  
And this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked up the moss  
Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting  
But these things, I do  
You see, I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world" 

he plays a bit of an outro and i was teary eyed... fuck that was beautiful.

"oh my god Bren... that was.... beautiful... how long did it take you to write this?!" I say curiously

"like a day, basically this is what i was writing earlier when we came home from our date and again while you were at the store"

"Brendon, you realize that was like 4 hours, we got home at 11, you worked on it for 2 hours, you took a half hour break, and then i went away for 2 hours and it's 4:30 now so you wrote that in 4 hours... that's amazing!" I say awestruck and i hug him tightly

"i guess i did, but have such an amazing inspiration so writing songs comes so much easier" he says and i blush

"bren you really didnt have to do that"

"But I did Dally"

"I love you so so so so so so so so much"

"I love you too so much" he says. What did i do to deserve a man that fucking writes me songs... not even that he wrote this song in 4 hours, this man is absolutely amazing and i couldnt ask for a better man to be with.

"Brenny can you put that song on your next album?"

"Anything for you Dally boy" 

I smile at him, he truly is the best in the world.


	10. What A Wonderful World

Dallon and I aren't officially together, i mean we have been on a date and i did write him a song and we have said that we love each other, but.... we are not official... I think... i dont really know.... technically we are both still married, but we are about to file for divorces, but that will be later today, but right now Im snuggled up on the couch with Dallon. We're not doing anything, just sitting here, snuggling, the radio is on, the volume low and we're just sitting here, he must be thinking about something, I just dont know what, but he has that look on his face. The adorable look he always gets when he's thinking about something. But he is a man of wonders, so I may never know what is going on in his precious mind. I onl the the hand am thinking very much. I'm thinking about how much I love this man and how much I wish there was a way to show him how much I love him. God damn it Urie you haven't even been with him that long you are such a hopeless romantic and you fall for people so easily. What am I thinking... I dont even know anymore, I wish there was a way that I could just know how things will be in the future that way I could just know what will happen and what my life will be like and if i will ever be happy because for all I know im living in a world of sins, writing my own tragedies. I'm basically living in a Shakespearean Tragedy. Will I ever be happy? I am happy, I have my dallon and that's all I could ask for. I am quickly pulled from my thoughts by Dallon kissing my cheek.   
"Hey Bden, what are you thinking about?"  
"Nothing really, just life... why is something up?"    
"No I was just worried cause I had callen your name a few times and you didn't answer me"  
"Oh Im sorry Dals"   
"No don't be sorry... also we should be getting ready, we have to be at the town hall in like a half hour"   
"Oh ok"  
"Don't worry though I have something planned for after"   
"What is it Dally?"  
"Well If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"  
"What if I don't want to be surprised?"  
"Well too bad because I will not tell you anything further" He said and he left to head towards his bedroom to get ready. I stood up and went to mine to get changed and we soon were off to go meet up with Sarah and Breezy to file for the divorces (A/N: DISCLAIMER: I do not have anything against sarah and breezy they make Dallon and Brendon happy and this is all a work of fiction.... ok carry on).

~Time Skip brought to you by Brendon's forehead~ 

Dallon was driving us to somewhere, idk where we were going but i trusted him. We have another court date in a few weeks to continue the divorce things (you know typical divorce stuffs). I look out the window and see an unfamiliar place, I dont know where he has taken me but i still trust him, we drive for what seems like ages but in reality it was only a few minutes. He soon pulls up in front of a building. It was big and it looked fancy... i mean we did just come from a court meeting so we were dressed somewhat nice. Anyways we get out of the car and we go inside and it was a beautiful, dimly lit restaurant, there was flowers on every table and each table was line with a silk tablecloth. I look over to Dallon and I give him a confused face. I didn't want him to have to spend a million dollars on me cuz I knew this place was going to be expensive. Dallon had obviously made reservations because we were soon seated at a table. The winner soon comes and we order our meals and drinks and shortly after that we were served. We ate and talked a little bit about life and soon it looked like Dallon had something important to say.

" Brendon I brought you here today because I wanted to celebrate a special occasion now this occasion isn't a birthday or a holiday but it could mark an anniversary. I have been thinking for a while about how wonderful life is and this world is so much more beautiful since I know that you are by my side every day as my best friend. I want to not be friends anymore Brendan. I love you Brendon Boyd Urie and I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend"

" yes I would love to be your boyfriend" I say and smile. Gosh it's a wonderful world.


	11. Love Like I've Never Been Loved Before

I Brendon Boyd Urie am totally in love with my best friend and boyfriend, Dallon James Weekes. I feel like our divorces weren't your ordinary accident but it was a therapeutic chain of events. Well I guess all of my life has been a therapeutic chain of events from school and then joining panic!, to dating Ryan and the band's break up, to marrying sarah and now getting a divorce, and now I'm dating my best friend... which if history repeats itself then I'm sure we will break up soon. But with Dallon I've been loved more than I ever have before, and sure we have only been dating for a few hours and shared our first kiss just a few days ago but I have felt more affection from him in those few days than I have in my life. I think it helps that Dallon and I were practically dating before, you know with all the stage gay and stuff before we ever considered getting divorces from our now ex wives. When we get home after our date i go to and change into a sweatshirt and i dont even bother putting proper pants on, cause fuck pants, and i sit on my bed, just to reflect on the past few days. I get so lost in my own thoughts that I don't notice Dallon enter the room and sit on the bed behind me. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and I jumps slightly, but i soon relax and lean back into him when i realize it's Dallon. He presses his face to the back of my face and just snuggles into me, we stay like this for a while. I lost track of time, after a while Dallon pulls me down so we were cuddling. I turn so I'm facing Dallon and I nuzzle my face into his chest, my eyes closing but i wasn't asleep. I think Dallong thought I was sleeping because a few minutes later I here Dallon whisper "I don't know if you are sleeping, and I don't know if you can here me, but I love you like I've never loved anyone before, you are my heart and soul and the reason I keep a smile on my face even during the darkest times. Divorcing Breezy hasn't been easy but having you by my side is what keeps me breathing. You're not always easy to handle and you can sometimes be a pain in the ass, but you are an overall good person and an inspiration in my life. You are the anchor that keeps me grounded and you keep me from losing my mind. I love you Brendon and I never want to leave your side." when he finished his sentence i felt tears come to my eyes but i quickly recover not wanting Dallon to know that I was listening because he obviously wasn't aware I was awake. I soon fell asleep, but I had a smile on my face. 

~time skip to morning~ 

I wake up to Dallon not on my side and I start to panic. I get up and head to the kitchen where I find Dallon making food, I slowly make my way to the living room so i dont disturb him. I turn on the Tv and turn it down so it's not too loud. I put on some cartoons and then I sit there half paying attention to them. After a while Dallon comes in with a tray of food and some coffee. "Good morning love, how'd you sleep?" he asks  
"Pretty good" I say with a smile.  
"That's good" he says putting the tray of food in front of me.   
"oh Dally you didn't have to make me food"   
"Don't worry about it Bren, it's my way of saying thank you for not only letting me move in with you but also just generally being a good and loving friend."   
"I love you Dally"   
"I love you too Brendon, now eat your food, we have a big day ahead of us" and with that Dallon was back into the kitchen and I'm left to think about what Dallon could mean by us having a big day ahead of us.


	12. Sinning in late morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.... also my first time writing smut... oops

We are sat on the couch in the living room watching the cartoons i had lazily put on before Dallon brought in my food. We sat here and ate our food, lazily watching cartoons, and when we finished eating we were snuggled into one another. We stayed this way for a few cartoons, two or three maybe, and I was interrupted from my thoughts when Dallon kissed at my neck gently... I think he was trying to get my attention and well... it worked. I quickly turn my attention to him.  
"Hey Dally whatcha doin'?" I ask, trying to turn my attention from him.   
"Getting your attention, and I think it worked in more ways then one" He giggles and glances down a bit. I just groan in annoyance.   
"I could help you if you want..." he says trailing off. I blush. "I..uh..no...?" a sense of doubt in my voice, the words coming out as more of a question that anything. He smirks and continues kissing at my neck, nibbling softly. I let out a shaky breath, shivers running through my body. It wasn't the first time we did anything like this... lonely nights on tour always ended like this, but a lot faster and sloppier. Now it was slower and it was full of passion and carefulness laced his actions. He started sucking softly and I let out a soft whimper, tilting my head back and to the side so he had more access to my neck. He moves down my neck and sucks and nibbles on the areas he knows drives me insane. I let out a soft moan and I can't take it anymore, I needed more, I needed him. "Please...Dally... more" I whine breathy. He just smirks against my skin and continues his actions, slower than before. "Please Dally I need you, need to feel more of you" I whine arching my back slightly, my eyes fluttering shut. "Fuck Bren you look so hot like this" he whispers against my neck and I shiver at the feeling. "Please Dallon" I whine. He pulls away from me and I whimper at the loss of contact. He pulls his shirt over his head and I straddle him. My knees on either side of his hips, sitting so our crotches made perfect contact so when I rolled my hips the friction was perfect and we both let out a sigh of pleasure. "You were taking too long to give me what I want" I growl seductively and he smirks. "You're so fucking hot without a shirt I wonder what you look like without anything on" I whisper into his ear before nibbling at his earlobe and gliding my hands down his chest so they're resting above his belt. His mouth is open slightly I think he's shocked by how dominant I'm being and I just smile. I bite at his neck and I get satisfying soft moans from Dallon. "Tell me what you want Dallon" I growl softly into his ear. "Bren I need you, I like how dominant you're being, it turns me on so much... how you were just being so submissive and now you're showing me how dominant you can be, I want you to take control of me, Dominate me Brendon, make me your slut"   
"Good boy" I praise and get off of him. He looks at me with need in his eyes. "Strip for me slut" I command and I cross my arms. He quickly stands and pulls off his clothes. "Hand me our belt and go to to the bedroom" He nods and hands me his belt. "Use your words slut" I say and I smack my hand with the belt. "Yes master, sorry master" he says softly, his head hanging slightly. "to the room" I growl lowly. "yes master" I follow him to my bedroom "Get on the bed slut" he complies. "Sit on the edge of the bed, arms behind your back.... are you ok with being tied?" I ask because I don't want him to be afraid. "Yes master, please tie me, make me helpless and yours, make me beg for you" I smirk and I tie the belt tightly around his wrists but not enough to cut circulation. I step back and admire how hot Dallon looked like this.I stop for a moment "Dallon, hun, I need to know what you are ok with before I go further, the last thing I want is to hurt you"   
"Anything, do anything to me, you'll make me feel so good, please Bren... I've always wanted to know what it was like to be dominated by you... make me know, please do anything, surprise me with how good you feel" he says, sounding more like a desperate plea than a statement. "ok babe, as long as I won't hurt you. Safe word is blue." I say and I straddle him, still fully clothed. "I wanna touch you so bad master" He whimpers softly. "Are you being a bad boy? Suggesting things you know wont happen... do I need to punish you slut?"   
"no sir, sorry sir"   
"Good slut" I say and I kiss his neck earning satisfying moans from him. I pull away only to discard my shirt and take off my own belt. "Tell me what you want" I command. "master I want you, I wanna feel your cock in my ass. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk right for a week. Please master, I'll do anything."   
"Get on your knees and beg for me slut" I say standing so he can get on the floor and beg. I was honestly liking how this was going. "master please fuck me, make me feel so good... use me to make you feel good, I want you to use me to pleasure yourself, please use me as a toy, make me your slut master please." he begs. "Alright slut, but first you need to pay... I'm going to untie you and I want you to blow me, take my cock into your mouth and pleasure me until I tell you to stop, understand?"   
"Yes master" I untie him and he's quickly working to get my pants off. Once he has them around my ankles I feel him take me into his hands and start sucking on the head. I let out a soft moan and he soon begins to take more of me, causing me to shiver in pleasure. It's not long until I'm telling him to stop because, damn he's really good at giving blow jobs. But he's failing to stop and I basically have to pull him off of me, causing him to look a bit scared. "I told you to stop slut" I growl and I see the fear, yet hopeful look in his eyes as my words leave my lips. "I'm sorry master" he says biting his lip to avoid smirking. "No you're not slut, I now have to punish you, get on the bed, on your knees, hands behind your back, face in the pillows" I command and he complies almost instantly. I kick off my pants from around my ankles and I tie Dallon's hands behind his back. "Does my slut think that getting spankings would be a sufficient punishment for his little stunt"   
"Yes master" He says with a slight whimper in his voice. Did he want this?  
"how many can you take?"   
"As many as you want to give me master"   
"How about 10 to start and if I feel it's necessary I'll do more?"  
"Yes master"   
"Count them out loud for me slut" I say before my hand makes harsh contact with his ass. "One..." He says, letting out a shaky breath of satisfaction. "Two..." he says again in almost the same manor as before. "three....four" he starts to moan softly. "Are you enjoying this slut?"   
"Yes master..." he says softly. "that's hot" I say through a shaky breath. I continue with his punishment and he's practically whining underneath me. "What do you say after a punishment?" I growl lowly.  
"thank you sir." his voice sounded desperate, his ass was glowing red and he looked so hot right now. "Do you think I should give you what you want now?"   
"Yes master, I'll be good I swear please just fuck me, need your cock so bad" he says through a whine. "Are you begging without my permission?"   
"Sorry sir, it wont happen again sir"   
"It better not, I'll let it go this time, but next time I wont be so nice got it?"   
"Yes sir, thank you master"   
"you're such a good slut you know that?" I can practically sense his blush and the smile that wanted to force it's way onto his mouth. "Sit on your knees" I command and he does as I say. I go over to him and give him a very sloppy kiss that still managed to be full of passion, despite how sloppy it was. I could feel his desperation and how bad he wanted to grind against me but he was holding back in fear of being punished. I loved the control I had over Dallon, it was orgasmic, I decided to be nice and I let him grind into me. "Please master, wanna feel you inside me"   
"Ok, if I untie you there is no touching yourself, can I trust you?"   
"Yes master" I untie him. "May I touch you master?" I nod slightly in response and I feel his hands glide across my chest and down to my dick. I shiver at the feeling. "Do you need prep?" I ask him, not wanting to make him hurt if he needed it. "Yes master, it's been a while sir"   
"Ok, thank you for your honesty, are you clean?" I already knew the answer but it's better to be safe than sorry. "Yes master"   
"ok, hands and knees" I say pointing to him and he happily complies. I grab the lube from my bedside drawer and I open the bottle, pouring some over my fingers. I get behind Dallon and I'm teasing his hole, it's not long before I press a finger into him and I hear the sharp breath he takes. "are you ok?" I ask, just because I'm dominant doesn't mean I can't still worry about him. He gives me a nod and I start to twist and curl my finger, earning a whimper from Dallon. After a few minutes I feel him push back against my fingers "Master, more" he whimpers and I slowly add a second finger earning a soft moan from Dallon. I begin to scissor my fingers earning small cries of pain and pleasure from Dallon. I curl my fingers and desperately try to find that spot inside of Dallon that will make him feel so good. Dallon rocked back on my fingers and I knew he was getting more needy so I press another finger into him, earning a surprised gasp and a moan from Dallon. "Master please, I'm ready" he moans desperately after only a few short moments of me curling my fingers inside of him. But I don't listen as a way to show him that I'm still in charge. I angle my fingers in a slightly different manor and I feel him shake slightly as he moans. "You like that slut?" I ask him before twisting and curling my fingers in the same spot from before. "Master... feels so good...gonna cum if you keep doing that" he whines and I instantly pull away from him. "You will not cum until I tell you to, failure to do that and I will have to punish you further, understand"   
"yes master" he whimpers and I slowly put a small amount of lube onto my dick before pressing into Dallon without warning. He takes in a sharp breath and I almost melt on top of him. His tight warmth felt so good, so pleasurable, better than anyone else that I have felt. "Fuck...Dallon... you feel so good... so tight and nice" I praise a bit, sensing the blush on his cheeks. "Master you're so big..." he whimpers softly. I gently rock my hips so he can get used to the feeling. "Master please just fuck me... Fuck me so hard I can only say your name please master use me to make yourself feel good" he begs and I can't help myself but to slowly start pulling out and pushing back into him, creating a steady pace and hearing the pants coming from him made me want this even more. I start picking up my pace and I'm soon slamming into him. I adjust my hips enough so I'm hitting his prostate nearly every time and I hear the loud moans from him, soon screaming my name. I become a moaning mess, slamming into him at an animalistic pace. The sounds of Dallon screaming my name and skin coming into contact with skin are the only sounds that can be heard throughout the apartment. "Master I'm close... please..." I hear him whine through a moan. "I'm close too baby, when I cum you can cum" I say to him gently as I continue to fuck him. It's not long before I release my seed into his perfect ass with a cry of his name and it's not long until he's cumming across the bedsheets and his stomach, untouched. I ride out our orgasms and pull out of him. He falls onto the bed, shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. I go to the bathroom and get a facecloth and wet it with warm water, bringing it back into the room and cleaning up Dallon, gently running the cloth over every little area of his body. He smiles weakly at me. I attempt to wipe off the bedsheets but I give up and I awkwardly help the man to his room so we could cuddle there and not be on cum-covered sheets. While we're laying there I gently run my hands along his back, soothingly. "Such a good handsome boy Dallon, you did so well. You know how hot you are like that Dallon, under my control and cumming untouched... It's so hot" I praise him softly and I feel him smile as he buries his face into my hair. "B we should do this again sometime" he says softly and I nod. It's not long before I hear his soft snores now aware that he's sleeping. I nuzzle into his chest, before I too, am falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
